


So I Hear You're Dating My Girlfriend

by Katyakora



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Established Parkwest, Friends to Lovers, Leonard is Oblivious, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyakora/pseuds/Katyakora
Summary: The series of revelations that led to a rather unexpected relationship.





	So I Hear You're Dating My Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pretzel_logic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/gifts).



> For pretzel-logic because their posts about snark parka inspired this.
> 
> Remembered it was polyamory week, so I wrote this in an attempt to power through my writers block. Kinda worked, I guess?

“So how’s Hockey Girlfriend?” Lisa called from the couch as her brother swept back into the safehouse.

 

Leonard responded to his sister’s greeting with a long-suffering sigh. He finished closing the door with a passive-aggressive bang. And yet, his jubilation at both his team winning and an enjoyable afternoon with a good friend wasn’t lessened in the slightest.

 

“For the last time, Linda is not my girlfriend.”

 

“Uh huh,” Lisa muttered sarcastically, giving him an arched brow over her magazine as she flipped a page. “Because you don’t have regular dates or anything.”

 

“We go to hockey games,” Leonard pointed out with a roll of his eyes as he flopped down onto the couch opposite hers. “Because we’re both hockey fans. That is literally the only reason we became friends.” It was also the only reason they’d met. By chance, they’d had seats next to each other at a game, and as both had come alone, they ended up chatting to each other. Both being avid hockey fans without any fellow fans within their social circles, it had been rather refreshing to get to discuss their favourite sport, and had resulted in the forging of their unlikely friendship.

 

“Right, because it’s got nothing to do with how smart, kick-ass and funny she is.”

 

Leonard frowned at her. “You have literally had one conversation with her.”

 

“So?” Lisa said with a derisive snort. “I’ve heard enough about her from you. Even if you won’t admit it, Lenny, you two are so dating.”

 

“We are not.”

 

Lisa sat up out of her slouch and fixed her brother with a serious stare. “Lenny. You get her gifts. You purposely hit a jewellery store and insisted on going through the take first so you could pick something out for her.”

 

“That was not- that gift was more of an apology. Besides, those earrings suited her.”

 

“Ignoring the fact that bribery gifts are a classic boyfriend apology tactic, what did you even need to apologise for?”

 

Leonard pursed his lips, thinking back on that disastrous incident. He’d been riding the high of besting the Flash, having even learned his identity, when he met up with Linda to watch the Combines take on the Metropolis Marauders. At some point during halftime, she’d ended up venting about the sweet guy she’d been seeing who’d broken up with her because he was hung up on someone else. Which was how Leonard learned that until recently, he’d been friends with the Flash’s girlfriend. But considering their deal, did fraternising with Barry’s ex-girlfriend, whom Leonard was already friends with, count as ‘going after his friends/family’? After some internal debating, with a mild amount of panic (he really hadn’t liked the idea of the private prison Barry had mentioned), Leonard had realised he’s been staring into space for several minutes as Linda waved a hand in his face looking concerned. To which Leonard had promptly responded that he had to go and left without explanation.

 

“None of your business, that’s what.”

 

“I’ll get it out of you eventually,” Lisa stated confidently. “But back to my point." She held up one finger. "You have regularly scheduled dates,-”

 

“We’re hockey fans, we go to hockey games.”

 

A second finger joined the first.

 

“-you steal her nice things,-”

 

“That was one time! Okay, maybe a couple of times...definitely no more than five times.”

 

A third finger went up.

 

“-you take her to dinner at your favourite restaurant,-”

 

“So we’re hungry after the game sometimes and she likes thai food too. That doesn’t mean anything.”

 

“-and you introduced her to Mick and _me_.”

 

“Yes, crazy how I thought you might like the woman that you yourself just described as smart and kick-ass.”

 

“Lenny.” Now Lisa was rolling her eyes with a long-suffering sigh. “You should have seen the look on your face when she called to tell you she was back in town. Even if you two aren’t dating, which you really are, then a part of you wants to be dating her.”

 

Leonard...really didn’t have a good answer for that. Mostly because now that she’d put the idea in front of him, he was beginning to realise that she probably wasn’t wrong. He was saved from having to answer Lisa’s expectant look by Mick strolling in from the kitchen with a beer in one hand and a tray of samosas in the other.

 

“Back from your hockey date already?”

 

“Not a date!” Leonard snapped.

 

“Right,” Mick said in exactly the same sarcastic tone Lisa had used earlier. He parked himself on the other end of Lisa’s couch and dropped the tray onto the crate serving as a coffee table. “Didn’t go well, then?”

 

“No, it went fine,” Leonard conceded tiredly, lying back and covering his eyes with one arm. “It was great actually. We won, and she punched out some drunk loser who tried to get handsy.”

 

“Ugh, you have the weirdest turn-ons,” Lisa muttered, going back to her magazine, munching on a samosa.

 

“Like you don’t appreciate a strong woman,” Leonard scoffed back flippantly, thinking to himself that that was part of the problem.

 

He did appreciate a strong woman. He appreciated women who were smart, who stuck up for themselves and didn’t back down. Who didn’t hide their interest in things that weren’t considered girly, who enjoyed rising to a fair challenge. Linda Park was all of those things and more. She was also beautiful, held a healthy appreciation for a good pun and she didn’t hold his criminal activities against him. Add to that the fact that she loved hockey almost more than he did and that made her kind of perfect. Which was probably why he enjoyed her company so much, going so far as to visit Coast City while she was there. He’d claimed he was there for the Combines away game, but now he admitted to himself that if Linda hadn’t been there, he would have happily watched the game on TV.

 

“Goddammit,” he muttered darkly into his arm as he realised that he’d been utterly obliviously courting Linda Park.

 

"Finally," Mick grumbled. "You're the smart one, it was starting to get embarrassing."

* * *

 

 “Hey, Iris?”

 

Iris looked up from her tablet at the sound of Linda’s hesitate address. At the other end of the couch, Linda wasn't looking at her, instead she was gazing blankly at her phone.

 

“Yeah babe?”

 

“What would you say if I told you I might have accidentally been dating someone else?”

 

Iris blinked slowly as she processed the hypothetical question.

 

“Um… I’d remind you that we already had the polyamory conversation and demand details?”

 

“Oh thank god,” Linda sighed in relief and shifted over so she could cuddle against Iris's side. “So this may come as a complete shock, but I may have accidentally been dating somebody else.”

 

“Wow, how unexpected,” Iris deadpanned as she slipped an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders. “However shall I react to this revelation?” The both of them giggled at her ridiculousness. “Seriously though, when did this happen? And how did you accidentally start dating somebody?”

 

“Well, if you wanna get technical, I’ve been seeing him longer than I've been seeing you.”

 

“Wait, are you talking about Hot Hockey Sugar Daddy?” Iris exclaimed, perking up in excitement. Linda groaned.

 

“He gave me a pair of earrings _once_ to apologize for being an awkward dweeb. Not my sugar daddy.”

 

“He also got you that white jacket you love. And those great boots. And he pays for all your hockey games, even the ones he can't go to.”

 

“Well, like I said, awkward dweeb. Apparently that's just how he shows people he likes them.” Linda looked back down at her phone, which had lit up with a new message.

 

“Are you texting him right now?” Iris asked, leaning over to get a look at the screen.

 

“No, his sister, who I'm pretty sure is trying to be a sneaky matchmaker.”

 

“You’re friends with his sister?”

 

Linda snorted. “Barely, I met her once. She is pretty cool though. Pretty sure she stole my number off his phone while he was in the middle of, what she described as, 'an existential crisis over the idea he might actually be capable of dating like a normal person’,” she quoted from an earlier message, “to which I pointed out that we’re hardly normal. Neither of us even realised we totally do couple things.”

 

“Honey. Sweety. I realised,” Iris stated plainly, “like, two years ago. And then mocked you mercilessly for having a sugar daddy. Remember?”

 

“I didn't think you seriously thought I was dating him,” Linda replied a little helplessly. Iris just chuckled.

 

“I’m starting to think I should go with you to one of your games just to meet this Lenny guy,” she mused.

 

“As much as I would love to finally drag you to a game, he is already going to be awkward enough about all this. Bringing my girlfriend is not going to help, trust me.”

 

“I didn't mean the next game,” Iris explained, “you’ll need the alone time to figure out how you both feel about officially dating. Then I get to finally meet him.”

 

Linda didn't respond straight away, she just sat and worried her lip. Iris frowned and sat up straighter.

 

“Linda? Do you...not want me to meet him?”

 

Linda looked up sharply. “No! That's not it, it's just…” She looked down at her fidgeting hands. “You kind of already have.”

 

“I have?”

 

“Yeah. Just in a very different context.”

 

Iris sat and wracked her mind. Lenny, early forties, attractive with brilliant blue eyes, loves ice hockey and puns. She didn't think she had met any Lennys who fit that description, but she had definitely met one Leonard who did.

 

“Please tell me you're not pseudo-dating a supervillain?”

 

Linda looked rather contrite.

 

“I could, but I'd be lying.”

* * *

“So, your sister texted me.”

 

Of all the greetings he’d been expecting, that one was the most daunting.

 

“Ah,” was all Leonard could say. Despite the crowded nature of the hockey rink’s atrium, he found he couldn't focus on anything other than Linda. She was smiling up at him, her hands in the pockets of the jacket he’d given her, familiar starburst shaped earrings glinting under the lights. He was fairly sure the fact she was wearing things he’d given her was meant to be a positive message.

 

“Relax, she didn't tell me anything I didn't already know.”

 

“Really?” His eyebrows rose in surprise and tentative hope.

 

“Yeah.” She pulled a hand from her pocket and held it out in offering. “Shall we?”

 

He took it gingerly, irrationally afraid that if he made the wrong move she might snatch it back. Her smile widened, sweet and encouraging as she pulled him through the crowd towards their usual seats. After a few minutes of nerves, Leonard found that the only real difference between this and every other game they'd been to was that they held hands the entire time. Still, there was one detail that had him questioning this unexpected, if very welcome, direction they’d taken.

 

“Forgive me if I'm being presumptive,” he broached when halftime rolled around. “But I was under the impression you were in a very happy relationship already.”

 

“I am,” Linda admitted openly, “but we talked and she’s cool with it.” Her smile turned into a smirk. “She actually finds it kind of hilarious that you’re a supervillain.” Her smirk dropped into a frown. “Are you cool with it? Me seeing both of you, I mean?”

 

“I think you’ll find I’m as cool as it gets,” Leonard replied smoothly, turning her frown back into a smile with his pun. “Besides, according to my sister, we’ve been seeing each other for a while now, I can hardly start getting upset about it now.”

 

"True," Linda responded, taking  a the opportunity to move a little closer. She looked up at his through her eyelashes with a devious smirk that was unfairly attractive. “Y’know, since we’ve been kind of seeing each other for a while, this is probably a little overdue.”

 

“Wha-”

 

Leonard was cut off by her lips on his, the gentle contact somehow sending a spark through his system. The roar of the crowd faded away as his world narrowed to a single focal point. Her free hand rose to his chest, fisting in the fabric of his jacket to pull him closer as the kiss deepened. His own hand cradled her jaw, the tips of his fingers threading in the silk of her hair. Leonard had kissed plenty of people in his life, but he hadn’t kissed anyone with any real emotion attached since he was a teenager, and that emotion made it intoxicating. They only broke apart when the game started up again, and even then she spent the remainder of the game pressed against his side, his arm around her shoulders. Leonard spent the rest of the game with a grin on his face.

* * *

 

“So I hear you’re dating my girlfriend.”

 

Leonard froze an instant before the tip of his cue connected with the white ball. He rose slowly, a self-deprecating grimace on his face.

 

“Iris...West,” he drawled, swinging his head around to look at her as he leaned back against the pooltable. “Because of course it’s you.”

 

On the other side of the table, Heatwave watched with a smirk as he surreptitiously pulled out his phone. Iris raised a brow at Leonard.

 

“Surprised?” she asked archly.

 

“Embarrassingly so,” Leonard admitted. “Beautiful name as it is, there aren’t a ton of Iris’s floating around. I should’ve guessed.”

 

“If it’s any consolation, you already have something of a reputation with me for missing the obvious.” Iris couldn’t resist the jibe, but thankfully Leonard just rolled his eyes.

 

“I’ve had quite enough crap about that from my sister. There’s really no need to add to the pile.”

 

“Not why I’m here, don’t worry,” she assured him. Iris was a little surprised to realise that she was smiling. She really hadn’t been sure what to expect when she approached him, but so far things looked promising.

 

“Good to know.” He let his cue lean against the table and crossed his arms. “So why are you here then? Pretty sure it’s not for the charming decor.”

 

Iris glanced around at Saints & Sinners dim, worn interior and wrinkled nose.

“No. I’m here for the charming clientele, actually,” she replied smoothly. His look turned thoughtful, a spark of intrigue lighting his eyes. Iris would be lying if she said she didn’t understand Linda’s attraction to him. Standing there looking utterly at home in the dodgy bar, it’s poor lighting highlighting his impressive bone-structure and reflecting off his glossy leather jacket, he looked like the quintessential badboy; every good girl’s sorest temptation.

 

“Oh really? I’m afraid you’re going to be disappointed. Mick over there is as charming as it gets around here.”

 

“Fuck you, Snart, I can be charming,” Mick piped up with a good-natured grin.

 

Iris chuckled at their easy ribbing. “I don’t know about that. Linda seems to think you’re pretty charming,” she said to Leonard pointedly.

 

His eyebrows rose at that, his intrigued gaze now studying her intently. He pushed off the table, taking a step closer.

 

“And I’m assuming you disagree?” he drawled.

 

“Jury’s still out,” she answered flippantly. “Besides, it’s a little hard for me to take you seriously after seeing you curled up by the fire with my dad’s stupid reindeer mug.”

 

“Ouch.” Seemingly despite himself, his lips twitched into a smirk. “I rocked that mug and you know it.”

 

“Nobody can rock that mug," she countered with utter seriousness. "Santa Claus himself would be ashamed to be seen with it.”

 

“No need to be so cold, Iris. That’s my job.”

 

Iris couldn’t help it, she laughed. Their banter was unexpectedly comfortable and she could see some of the tension in his shoulders relaxing.

 

“Okay, I’m starting to see why Linda puts up with you,” she admitted. Once again, he seemed surprised, but pleasantly so.

 

“Not planning on chasing me off then?” he asked. She pretended to deliberate.

 

“Well, that depends.”

 

“On what, exactly?” he pressed, his eyes narrowing.

 

“On whether or not you’re willing to make a promise.” Iris let her smile drop, becoming serious. His own smirk faded as he sized her up thoughtfully.

 

“I’m not really in the habit of making promises.” He leaned back again, his arms crossed. “But go ahead. Make your pitch.”

 

“It’s about Linda.”

 

“Obviously.”

 

Iris scowled at the interruption. “Being a thief isn’t exactly the safest of professions. Especially one who moonlights as an anti-hero.”

 

“At least that's a step down from ‘hero’,” he muttered with a roll of his eyes. “You got a point?”

 

“My point is that neither of us wants to see Linda get hurt,” Iris stated baldly. “I’m not asking for much. Just your word that you’ll do everything you can to keep her out of harm’s way.” She waited expectantly for his response.

 

“That’s it?” he asked incredulously.

 

“That’s it. What were you expecting?”

 

“Not that.” He paused, and in that moment Iris was fairly certain she had just earned some measure of his respect. “You have my word; no one lays a finger on her on my watch.”

 

“Thank you,” she responded sincerely, grateful to have that particular worry off her chest.

 

“But I want the same guarantee from you.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

He stepped forward again, his height causing him to loom somewhat as he looked down at her.

 

“Your association with certain... fast-paced individuals makes you and those you care about a target. And from what I hear, you somehow manage to make being a reporter far more dangerous than it needs to be. So I want your word that you’ll do everything you can to keep her safe.”

 

“Of course,” Iris agreed immediately.

 

“This is the weirdest pissing match I’ve ever seen,” Mick grumbled from the corner, making them break their loaded stare.

 

“We’re just making sure we’re on the same page, that’s all,” Leonard countered breezily as he took a step back.

 

“Whatever, somebody better pick up a damn cue and make a shot so I can get back to kicking your ass.”

 

Leonard snorted in derision and collected his cue, but instead of lining up a shot, he offered it to Iris. She raised her eyebrows at him.

 

“You sure you wanna do that? I have literally never played pool in my life.”

 

“Seriously?” He sounded personally offended by her admission.

 

“Seriously.”

 

“Well then I guess it’s past time you learned.” He shook the cue in his hand, as if that made it more enticing. Iris couldn’t really argue with his logic, and there was really no harm in getting to know him better. They were dating the same girl after all. She took the cue.

 

“Alright, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

 

The game devolved into a lesson in teaching Iris how to hold the stick properly and where to aim. It wasn’t long before she was able to sink the balls she was actually aiming for, even if she did lose the game. A casual comment led to a challenge and then Iris was thoroughly beating Leonard at darts. She was enjoying herself greatly and didn’t even notice Mick slipping out, but he was long gone by the time Linda arrived.

 

“Well, this is one way to get out of going to a hockey game,” she commented with great amusement, startling the pair. “Should I be worried?”

 

“Nah, we have an understanding,” Leonard informed her as Iris stepped over to greet her girlfriend with a kiss.

 

“Good,” Linda responded as she got on tiptoes to give Leonard a greeting kiss as well. “I’d much rather you two conspire together against me than against each other.” He seemed surprised by her kiss, as though he didn’t expect her to be so openly affectionate in public. Or perhaps he hadn’t thought she’d be so affectionate in front of Iris. His gaze flickered to Iris briefly as if to gauge her reaction and she gave him a reassuring smile.

 

“So far the only conspiring has been to monopolise the dartboard and pool table, so I think you’re safe,” Iris assured her.

 

“A conspiracy I will gladly assist,” Linda said excitedly, the lure of a challenge filling her with the energetic spark that Iris loved about her. “Who won what? I wanna verse the winner!”

* * *

 

Considering how well that first meeting had gone, they really shouldn’t have been surprised with the way things progressed. Iris and Leonard got along like a house on fire, better than Linda could ever have hoped. They were both very understanding about her splitting time between them, although often that proved unnecessary. As Leonard got more comfortable and confident in his relationship with Linda, he began spending more and more time at their apartment. Linda was absolutely ecstatic that both her partners had become firm friends, but at times she felt like the rhythm of their lives was missing a beat. Like on the evenings when Iris went to bed in their guest room with a pointed wink, only to practically jump Linda the next morning after Leonard had left. Or when the three of them were out, and Leonard made an aborted motion before frowning to himself, as though for a second he’d been about to hold Iris’s hand as well without thinking. And the way both her and Iris’s eyes lingered on the door for a few seconds after Leonard left in the evenings.

 

It started innocently enough. The three of them, up late binge watching some tv show, shuffling off to bed, only for Leonard to pause uncertainly in the doorway when it registered that all three of them had automatically headed for the master bedroom. Before anything could be said, Iris had just sleepily pushed him further into the room, mumbling something barely intelligible about it being it being okay. Apparently too tired to overthink it, Leonard shrugged and got into bed, and Linda had gotten to spend the night next to both of her partners for the first time. Waking up with Leonard curled against her back and her arms around Iris, Linda had never been happier. She’d woken them both with lazy kisses and Leonard had made them all breakfast, but even then she felt like they were missing a step somehow.

 

That feeling persisted, even when the three of them sharing the bed became a regular thing. No matter how she wracked her brain, Linda couldn’t put her finger on what felt off. She was deliriously happy with them both, and they had become such good friends that they occasionally hung out even when she wasn’t there. Granted, those hang outs were usually along the lines of Iris wanting a criminal perspective for whatever story she was working on, which occasionally led to him being her back-up when she inevitably got into a dangerous situation, but they seemed to enjoy it so Linda wasn’t complaining.

 

She finally figured out what was missing one innocuous morning. Linda had had to get up at stupid o’clock in the morning for a phone interview with a basketball player currently in a different timezone. Once it was finished, she headed back to bed with a yawn, only to stop in the doorway and stare. Both Leonard and Iris had drifted into the empty space she’d left, and as a result were curled around each other. The scene filled her with warmth and everything finally fell into place. She was grinning as she got back into bed, pressed against Iris’s back so she wrap an arm around both of them.

 

Linda woke up again a couple of hours later to the sight of Leonard lying frozen and looking rather perplexed at Iris’s attempts to snuggle closer to his chest. Linda couldn’t suppress her giggle, and he raised his wide eyes to meet hers.

 

“I think she’s still asleep,” he whispered.

 

“No, you’re just really warm,” Iris murmured sleepily into his chest, “and snuggly. Baby, why didn’t you tell me he was so nice to cuddle?”

 

“It’s his secret weapon,” Linda informed her with faux-seriousness, struggling to keep a straight face. “I was trying to protect you from falling into his trap.”

 

“My cuddle trap?” Leonard asked disbelievingly.

 

“Yep,” Linda popped, grinning in the face of his bemusement. “It’s impossible to say no when in the clutches of the cuddle trap.”

 

“Oh, well in that case, maybe I’ll use it next time I go against the Flash. He won’t know what hit him,” Leonard deadpanned, relaxing ever so slightly. Both Linda and Iris laughed at the mental image of Leonard cuddling Barry into submission.

 

“No, we must protect Barry from the nefarious cuddle trap by keeping all the cuddles for ourselves,” Iris protested. Linda slipped out of the blankets and slithered around to Leonard’s other side, wrapping her arm and his middle and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

 

“All ours,” she whispered.

 

“Oh no, the notorious Captain Cold has been defeated by the wily intrepid reporters. How ever shall I escape their clutches,” Leonard deadpanned.

 

“I’ll accept bribes of brownies and waffles,” said Iris impishly.

 

“Both of those things require me to get up.”

 

“Well, I accept bribes of kisses.”

 

Obligingly, Leonard shifted onto his back, careful not to disturb Iris from her position against his chest, and put an arm around Linda who pressed close to give him the promised kiss. It was chaste but full of feeling, and Linda loved the look of wonder he still got in his eyes every time she kissed him. Iris watched them with warm happiness in her eyes, and in that moment Linda was certain her gut instinct was right.

 

“Y’know, I hear the kisses-to-waffle exchange rate is really good this time of the morning,” she hinted, looking back and forth between them. They both frowned slightly at her for a moment before glancing at each other and the moment that understanding dawned was almost simultaneous. Leonard’s face went carefully blank and Iris’s eyebrows rose, her eyes flicking between them as she bit her lip.

 

“Oh really?” Leonard drawled, breaking the silence. “Well, I’m always happy to bribe my way out of confinement.” His tone was carefully measured to be playful, a tease with no real intent. Linda wasn’t fooled, able to feel the tension in the arm he had around her.

 

“Are you sure?” Iris blurted out, suddenly shy despite the way she’d been shamelessly cuddling him earlier. Leonard’s carefully guarded expression softened.

 

“One way to find out,” he stated with a shrug, leaving the it up to her to take the step if she wanted.

 

Iris looked to Linda, as though seeking permission and Linda was already grinning at them in excitement. With that encouragement, Iris leaned up and gently pressed her lips to Leonard’s. Leonard pressed back, just as gently, and Iris’s confidence returned. She deepened the kiss, rising up onto her elbow to get better leverage. Linda had to restrain herself from squealing and clapping in happiness. By the time they broke apart, both of them were flushed, their breath quick.

 

“Yes!” Linda squealed happily, giving in to the urge to let out her jubilation. “Finally!”

 

Iris and Leonard pinned her with matching heated looks and Linda had a second to happily contemplate how very screwed she was before they both pounced on her.

* * *

 “Why exactly do we need Snart’s help again?”

 

Iris cringed at the utter disdain in her father’s voice. Thankfully, someone else answered before she said something indignant that blew everything.

 

“Because this gang of metas has a base that makes Fort Knox look like a sandcastle,” Barry answered him. “I know you don’t like it, Joe, but he has skills that we need.”

 

“And lucky for you, said gang just so happens to have royally pissed me off,” Leonard added.

 

“What’d they do to you?” Wally asked with honest curiosity. Leonard’s smirk dropped.

 

“They went after what’s mine.”

 

No one but Iris knew exactly what he was talking about. They knew that Linda and Iris had been out on a date when the meta-gang first showed up, knew that they’d both gotten hurt in the chaos. They didn’t know that Leonard had been with them, getting them both to safety before going back despite their protests with his cold gun to help the Flash send them packing. Which had led to this little team-up.

 

Joe grunted like he didn’t believe Leonard’s explanation, but let it drop. The team got back to planning and it was decided that Barry and Leonard would case the location in preparation for infiltrating it tomorrow. Leonard made a point of winking at Iris when no one was looking and she had to smother her grin at his audacity. She wasn’t at all ready attempt to explain their unusual relationship to her family, least of all when her dad, brother and foster-brother were already in over-protective mode over her getting hurt. Which, considering she had only sprained her wrist, seemed like something of an overreaction.

 

“Hey, Cold?” Cisco called out with forced casualness as Leonard made to leave. He paused mid-step, turning a cocked brow to Cisco. “Before you go, do you mind confirming something for me?” He opened a window on one of the lab’s main screen. Iris saw what it was and had to suppress a groan as Cisco hit play. It was a youtube video, titled ‘Captain Not-So-Cold?’ and it was a ten second clip of Linda and Leonard shamelessly making out in the middle of a hockey stadium. Thankfully the angle made it impossible to see Linda’s face, being that the video was being taken on a phone from several rows down. Over the din of the crowd the recorder could be heard arguing with her friend.

 

_“Dude, I swear, that’s Captain Cold!”_

 

_“It is not! He’s too hot to be Cold.”_

 

_“It so is...wait, do you actually disagree or did you just wanna make that pun?”_

 

The video cut off their laughter, leaving the lab in stunned silence. Leonard pinched his nose and took a deep, calming breath.

 

“Ramon, do me a favour and delete that.”

 

“Oh hell no. Now that I know it’s you, I’m keeping it for posterity.”

 

“Cisco…”

 

“Was that Linda?”

 

Barry’s shocked exclamation cut off Leonard’s warning. The eyes of everyone in the room swung back and forth between Barry, Iris, and Leonard.

 

“Linda? As in, Iris’s girlfriend, Linda?” Wally asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m like, 87% sure that was her,” Barry confirmed.

 

“You recognised the back of her head?” Iris interrupted incredulously. Barry nodded, frowning.

 

“Why aren’t you more upset about this? You just watched a video of your girlfriend making out with Snart!”

 

Iris sighed, glancing at Leonard. He met her eyes, tilting his head to indicate that this was her choice and he’d follow her lead. She squared her stance, preparing for an argument.

 

“I’m not upset because it’s nothing I haven’t seen before. They make out at the apartment all the time.”

 

A cacophony erupted at her words.

 

“QUIET!” Leonard bellowed, successfully shocking them into silence. “If you all keep your traps shut for five seconds, she can explain.”

 

Joe looked about ready to murder Leonard and Iris hastily jumped on the silence to distract him.

 

“Look, Leonard and Linda have known each other for years. She and I agreed to the possibility of a polyamorous relationship if either of us met the right person and when she and Len got closer, I didn’t have a problem with her seeing him as well as me. And if I don’t have a problem with it, then nobody else should.” She ended her explanation with a glare that challenged anyone to comment.

 

Most of Team Flash looked sufficiently cowed. Only Joe still looked furious, but that was to be expected. Out of nowhere, Barry started giggling.

 

“My ex-enemy is dating my ex-girlfriend, who also happens to be my other ex-girlfriend’s girlfriend,” he explained through his chortles in response to their confused looks. “I just, damn our lives are ridiculous sometimes. We might as well be a soap opera."

 

Iris shook her head, giggling along with him. If only he knew the full truth. The good news was that they seemed to have accepted that Linda was dating Leonard. There was plenty of time to ease them into the idea that Iris was dating him too. For now, she was looking forward to curling up with her girlfriend and boyfriend and watching crappy tv while they bickered about sports. 

**Author's Note:**

> I officially dub this ship snarkwest.


End file.
